


Champagne Kisses

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Gladio reflects on the evolution of what Prompto calls 'the gun show'.





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



> This was a commission for [fairygodpiggy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/profile)

“If I have to wear this tuxedo one more time, I swear to gods I’m gonna ask Bahamut to smite me right then and there,” Prompto whines.

Gladio laughs, adding, “I think I’d go with Ramuh… just fry me right on the spot.”

With a heavy sigh, Prompto leans against Gladio as the shield jiggles the key in the lock to their apartment. It’s the middle of the night, of course, and Gladio can feel the exhaustion seeping into his brain. It’s not the kind of tired he’s used to. He’s used to the screaming in his muscles, only elicited by the swing of a greatsword and the thrill of the fight, not  _ this _ .

After three galas in one week, he’s fucking done to say the least. He’d rather fight the Kings of Old again than look another flute of champagne in the face. Noctis is trying to rally people, though, and there’s nothing that does that better than hors d’oeuvres and expensive alcohol. Gladio’s presence is required, what with the multitudes of strange faces occupying the Citadel, and Prompto…

Well, the blonde can’t say no to drinks as bubbly as he is.

Gladio laughs at his boyfriend ragdolling against his backside as he finally gets the door open. He turns to collect Prompto, who still smells of the champagne he sloshed over his front while dancing with Ignis, under an arm before guiding him down the hallway. Prompto’s a lightweight, always has been, even at thirty.

“You drink the whole bottle or somethin’, sunshine?” Gladio chuckles.

“ _ No, _ ” Prompto replies petulantly. “I dunno.”

“Yes, you probably did. Shower, blondie. Go sober up.”

Prompto makes a sound of disapproval as they walk into their bedroom. His long, blonde hair is mostly pulled out of its neat little half-ponytail. It’s sandy and dark unlike when they were younger, when the sun had bleached his flaxen hair into a platinum shade reminiscent of the sun’s rays. Gladio can remember many times when his updo would fall over his face in the rain, or in the mornings after waking when the remaining gel worked together with the pillow to make his spiky hair a holy mess.

Now, it’s relaxed. Prompto grew it out years ago, back when a hair salon was merely a memory of sunny days, when the darkness was enveloping and it didn’t matter what your hair looked like or if you got a shower that day. Thankfully, now, the sun is back, and so is Gladio’s sunshine. It spills over Prompto’s shoulders in beautiful, wavy lengths of gold.

“You remember when this was short?” Gladio says, giving one of Prompto’s locks an affectionate tug as the blonde removes his watch from his wrist. Prompto leans his head toward Gladio’s tugging hand with a fond, sleepy smile, and chuckles.

“Dunno what make me think looking like a chocobo butt would be cool,” he snorts.

Gladio pulls the loose elastic from Prompto’s hair, letting the black ring drop to the floor. His tan, scarred fingers slip into the silky strands as he rakes his dull fingernails against Prompto’s scalp. “I liked it.”

Prompto turns to look at him. Those twilight eyes, imbued with little flecks of indigo, glimmer at him. “Do you want me to cut it? I can cut it.”

“No, chocobo,” Gladio whispers. “Don’t cut your hair. We match, after all.”

“Right,” Prompto says with a soft smile, standing on his tiptoes to offer Gladio a kiss. The shield accepts it graciously as the hand he had tangled in Prompto’s hair closes into a gentle fist, grasping the locks with a firm tenderness. Prompto giggles, swaying on his tiptoes before flopping back down onto his heels. “Sorry. Blame the champagne.”

A wolfish smile graces his scarred features. “Should shower with you. Don’t want you fallin’ on your drunk ass.”

“Shut up,” Prompto laughs, though he’s quick to fall silent as Gladio makes good on his words. He shucks the suit jacket from Prompto’s shoulders, waiting patiently for the spindly blonde to wriggle his arms from the narrow sleeves before tossing it onto their bed.

“Turn around,” Gladio says, and Prompto obeys. A familiar softness shrouds his delicate features, one that Gladio knows is accompanied with the same reverence for Gladio’s affections. He’s never been good at words - hell, he’s never had to be - but his father always told him that actions speak louder than any words can, and Gladio has always exercised that belief.

He does so now as he carefully unties the golden bowtie that encircles his lover’s neck. As he unties it, Gladio strokes Prompto’s pale skin with the side of his thumb, relishing the way his pristine, freckled skin clashes with Gladio’s own scarred, rough hands. They travel up the column of Prompto’s neck as he drags the backs of his fingers up and over his jaw before tracing plush, lovely lips with the pad of his thumb.

Prompto presses his lips to it in a sweet kiss. At the same time, the light blush that tinges his cheeks thanks to the champagne deepens to a beautiful rosy hue that never fails to reach out and seize Gladio’s heart. The corners of Prompto’s mouth curl into a wry little smile. 

“Lay back,” Prompto says, pushing Gladio to the mattress… or at least, trying to. The scrawny blonde still barely bounces off of Gladio’s muscles, but that doesn’t mean Gladio won’t play along and flop on the bed. He unbuttons his shirt as he watches Prompto undress.

Prompto’s body is not the same body Gladio fell in love with so long ago. He can remember the dark freckles that dotted Prompto’s skin like stars, innumerable and beautiful. They dusted his skin from head to toe in varying shades of brown. Gladio loved each and every one.

Now those same dark speckles are faded compared to their former glory. Gladio knows they’ll return with time, but he can’t help but miss them a little as he watches Prompto peel his undershirt from his body, revealing himself, inch by creamy inch. His skin is lighter too, and hair darker, thanks to the lack of sun.

There’s a long, jagged scar that crosses from Prompto’s spine around his ribcage and ends close to his bellybutton. It’s just one of the multitude of scars that dot the blonde’s body, and Gladio can’t help but wonder if they outnumber the freckles by now. “C’mere,” Gladio grunts, and Prompto steps in between his spread knees, dropping his undershirt to the floor. Gladio takes a moment to appreciate the familiarity of Prompto’s body as he skates his palms over his stomach and arms.

“Checkin’ out the gun show? I’m ripped, right?” Prompto says with a wink, cocking his arms and flexing his biceps. With a laugh, he adds, “Guess there’s one good thing about a decade of dukin’ it out with the daemons, huh? Besides Noct coming back and all, of course,” he mutters sheepishly.

“You got that right, chocobo,” Gladio purrs, slipping his fingers under Prompto’s belt and tugging him just a little closer. “Lemme get a private show.”

“G-Gladio,” Prompto laughs and his facade of confidence falters just a bit with a stutter. “You don’t have to ask. You’ve got an all access pass.”

“Lucky me.”

Gladio’s fingers slip from his belt and run over the defined lines of his abdominals. The skin on his stomach no longer has a slight sag to it; after years of living off of rations, adrenaline, and filling his empty belly with water in between, Prompto’s all skin and sinew. Even the skin just above his belly button is taut; Gladio presses a kiss there against the firm musculature before letting his hands wander.

Prompto seems just as enthralled with Gladio’s touches as Gladio is with touching him. From the little lamp in the corner that barely lights the room - their eyes are still sensitive after all that darkness - Gladio can see the shimmer in Prompto’s eyes. The lamplight fills them with a twilight glow as the blonde watches him with subdued interest. 

The blonde’s hands move over his, guiding them up the shallow valley between his pecs to his neck. Small, scarred fingers press his own into the freckled column of his neck with a small hum of approval before guiding them back down. Gladio chooses to steer them back to his pectorals, where he drags his thumbs over Prompto’s nipples. The blonde protests with a small whine and Gladio chooses instead to massage his pectorals with broad palms.

“You  _ have _ gotten bigger, baby, look at these,” Gladio murmurs, squeezing his pecs and sliding his palms down the gunner’s arms. “Really  _ is _ a gunshow now.”

“I was just kidding,” Prompto laughs anxiously, gazing down at Gladio with hopeful admiration. He returns his lover’s fond look, smiling up at him intently. It’s been a long time and Prompto’s not nearly as shy as he used to be. He’s more outspoken, braver as he speaks his wants and needs. Perhaps he believes the things Gladio whispers to him between the sheets, or maybe he’s just gotten better at accepting compliments he doesn’t personally believe in.

Either way, Gladio will never stop lavishing him with the care and devotion he deserves.

“I wasn’t,” Gladio replies, his voice dark and heady. He pulls him just a little closer; he wants to taste him, wants to savor the familiar taste on this body that all of the sudden is so new. Gladio doesn’t know when he changed - okay, well, he  _ does _ , but it was a decade long metamorphosis that has drawn out this gorgeous creature that Gladio still loves and adores. He’s only  _ more _ perfect now, a more perfect Prompto for him to enjoy.

With a soft sigh, Gladio closes his hands around Prompto’s clothed hips and leans forward to draw a line from his bellybutton up. The muscles under freckled, pale flesh twitch and writhe under his careful tongue; Prompto’s always been ticklish, but Gladio knows he craves being touched here, soft and gentle, just like he likes it. Amber eyes lift to watch Prompto’s blush grow across his cheeks as his tongue traces back down.

“What about the gun show?” Prompto squeaks, slipping his fingers between dark, long locks of hair.

“What about it?” Gladio asks, though it’s more of a dare for Prompto to challenge him as he unbuttons the button on the blonde’s dress slacks. The pants are a little loose on his wiry frame and drop to the floor as soon as the button’s undone. Gladio smiles wolfishly at the sight of Prompto in just his underwear. The silky, black boxers hug his hips and ass snugly.

“Nevermind?” Prompto says cheekily.

“You got it,” Gladio replies, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Prompto’s boxers and pulling them down his thighs to reveal his half-hard cock. It jumps weakly as the cool air of their bedroom makes contact with its sensitive skin. Rubbing his palm into its warm, velvety surface, Gladio watches Prompto close his eyes and bite his lip. He releases a huff of hot breath onto his waiting member before chuckling darkly.

“Shower time, baby,” Gladio purrs. “Gotta sober you up before we have fun.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whines, pressing the heel of his hand into his cock as his cheeks flush a deeper shade of red.

“Nu-uh, don’t you do me like that, Prompto,” Gladio chuckles, standing up and lifting the blonde over his shoulder to carry him to the bathroom. His partners squeals in feigned annoyance before flopping over his back to kiss the lines in his tattoo with giggles interspersed between them. Gladio’s heart swells as he hears the marvelous sounds of Prompto’s unabashed joy; if there’s one thing that’s never changed about Prompto, it’s the fact that he has  _ always _ been and always will be the light of Gladio’s life.

Gladio turns on the water in the shower before setting Prompto down on his feet. The blonde sways from side to side and his face is flushed as he looks up at Gladio and laughs. “Dude, being upside down and tipsy makes you drunk when you’re rightside up,” he howls.

Shaking his head, Gladio adjusts the temperature and holds the glass door to their shower open. “After you, Guns.”

Watching carefully as Prompto clambers over the tub wall and into the shower, freckled skin ripples over smooth musculature as the slender man moves. Gladio can’t help but admire the way he moves through the open space with grace despite his inebriation. Prompto is beautiful, always has been, but especially so now that he’s grown into himself.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Prompto chirps before hissing as his body makes contact with the steaming water spraying from the showerhead. He reddens almost instantly and races to drop the temperature a few degrees until it’s bearable.

Gladio climbs in behind him and sets his hands on Prompto’s hips, pulling him close until his soft cock brushes against the top of his ass. Small hands grab his and move them up past his belly and over the shallow hills of his pectorals, sailing over muscles relaxed and rigid alike. A smooth hum of approval echoes from his throat as he closes his lips over the nape of Prompto’s neck.

“Love you like this,” he murmurs. Prompto sinks a little deeper in his arms, resting his head against Gladio’s chest and collarbone.

“Love you all the time,” Prompto replies, his voice low and sure, making Gladio’s heart thrum in his chest. He holds the blonde just a little tighter and Prompto replies with a little “ooph.”

One shampooing and a slightly tipsy fight with a bar of soap later, Prompto’s eagle-stretched, bare to the world atop their bedspread except for the devilish grin he’s wearing. Gladio chuckles before Prompto invites him to join him with arms wide and outstretched. There’s no way he couldn’t accept such a warm, inviting welcome, so he climbs over Prompto and straddles narrow hips with is own, corded thighs.

“Mmm, Gladdy,” Prompto murmurs, running his hands up bronzed legs.

“Yeah, chocobo?”

“Want you.” The violet in Prompto’s eyes is hazed with champagne and affection as he looks up at Gladio. He makes sure to return the loving gaze as he leans over to kiss him, slow and soft. Their lips press together and pull apart, slow as molasses, before their tongues meet in the middle and Gladio can taste the slight sweetness of Prompto’s drink. The blonde giggles, wraps his arms around his neck, and pulls him deeper.

The heat nudging at the inside of Gladio’s thigh doesn’t go unnoticed. Wordlessly, Gladio rocks his hips down slightly into Prompto’s hardening length and loves the sound he makes, a deep, sultry moan with a hint of surprise. His lover has never been a quiet one and he’s even louder now.

“ _ Gladio _ ,” Prompto breathes, sinking his fingertips into his flesh.

Another sweet, long kiss. Gladio thinks that kissing Prompto like this will never, ever get old. “Yeah, baby?”

“Feels so good…”

“Yeah? You like that?” Gladio teases as he moves his hips into Prompto’s erection again. A slow, gentle pace is set by the simple rocking of Gladio’s body and Prompto’s eager lift of the hips to meet him halfway. Prompto’s breath falls on his lips as they move together, amber and twilight locked in an enraptured gaze. Gladio can’t look away, he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of his lover’s freckled blush and kiss-swollen lips.

Prompto’s face contorts to one of sheer pleasure as Gladio grinds down into his length, letting the musculature of his ass and thighs do the work for him. Gladio’s own cock, hard and neglected, stands proud between his legs but that’s the last thing he’s thinking about right now; Prompto’s expression of bliss is all the pleasure Gladio needs.

“Mhm,” Prompto rasps, “Gladio, I’m gonna…”

“Not yet, baby,” Gladio hums before rising to his knees, looming over Prompto, whose face is so flushed he can hardly see his freckles. He can’t decide if the look that washes over his visage is one of relief or disappointment; perhaps both. Prompto’s always been eager to please, eager to perform. It’s something Gladio loves about him, his perseverance and stubbornness. “Want you.”

“Okay, Gladdy,” Prompto giggles, spreading his legs wide for him. “Open me up?”

Gladio smiles at him, soft and loving. That’s so Prompto, to offer himself up, to give Gladio everything if it means his lover will be happy. His body, his heart, that beautiful smile that he only smiles when his love walks in the room, they all already belong to Gladio. He could ask Prompto for Ramuh’s staff and the blonde would bring it to him, bloody and beaten with a smile on his face.

Prompto’s selflessness still takes his breath away after all these years. He never questions Gladio’s needs or motivations, only gives. It’s one of the thousands of reasons Gladio loves him so dearly, but it’s the only reason why he bends over to kiss his love softly and whisper, “you take me.”

Prompto whispers Gladio’s name with a hushed reverence as his lips part in surprise. Gladio kisses them, relishing their plush give and warm skin. Taking him by the hips, Prompto gives him a gentle push, inviting Gladio to lie down. Damp strands of gold curl around Prompto’s face as he smiles down at him while he reaches for their bedside drawer.

“You wanna get me ready, chocobo?”

“Yeah, Gladdy. I really do.”

A happy hum, a chuckle, and then a soft sound of appreciation as Prompto hangs Gladio’s leg over his shoulder, spreading him open for his eager fingers. They’re slender, but they’re long and they’re skilled. After years of picking apart machines and putting them back together, Prompto’s hands are perfect. The little scars on his fingertips, the way he knows how to move in them small spaces, their dextrous, patient movements, they all slowly,  _ wonderfully _ take Gladio apart. 

One’s inside, then two. Gladio moans in quiet appreciation of their careful attention as they slide in and out of him slowly. Prompto’s lips dance across his neck lazily as his tongue darts out to taste his damp skin. He curls his fingers, once, twice, and then Gladio’s arching forward into that delicious pressure with a groan. A sultry little giggle slips from Prompto’s lips as he fingers him.

“You look so gorgeous, Gladio.”

Gladio scoffs, then gasps. “Wouldn’t describe myself as… gorgeous.”

Prompto hums as he drags his fingertips over Gladio’s prostate and sighs. “You’re so wrong. Your gasps, your blush…” he kisses Gladio gently. “You feel so good around my fingers, baby.”

“Damn, Prompto, you gonna start talking like that, you better not stop,” Gladio chuckles.

With a touch to his bearded cheek, Prompto murmurs, “If that’s what you want, I’ll talk you through it all.”

Gladio nods and Prompto slips his fingers from his rim, leaving him twitching and lonely. The blonde kisses his lips, then his jaw, his neck, and over his heart. “I can’t wait to feel you around me,” Prompto says, pouring lube from the bottle over his fingers and slicking himself up. His violet eyes twinkle with anticipation as he looks over Gladio’s body, taking in every rise and fall of his tattooed chest.

One small hand draws his member close to Gladio’s fluttering entrance as the other strokes the thigh slung over his lean shoulder. “Are you ready for me, babe?”

“Yeah, Prom,” Gladio hums, sitting up on his elbows to watch his lover enter him with hungry, amber eyes. They’ve done this dozens of times, swapped places, but Gladio’s breath still hitches when Prompto pushes inside of him. He’s not long, but he’s  _ thick _ , and Gladio can feel the familiar burning sensation as the head succumbs to his tight heat.

Neither of them have ever been very quiet and the same goes for now while Prompto’s working his length into Gladio’s core slowly, inch by torturous inch. He wants to buck up into his hardness and take Prompto in an instant to gratify the need that’s burning just as hot as the stretch is, but he knows better. Gladio lets a soft moan fall from his lips that no one but Prompto ever hears. 

“Yeah, Gladio, you like that? The feeling of me inside you?” Prompto asks, pleased with Gladio’s sounds. “Want more?”

“More, Prom, fuck,” Gladio says, his voice cracking.

Prompto lets Gladio’s leg slip from the crook of his elbow and fall to the mattress so he can better reach his lover’s lips. They kiss as Prompto pushes in another inch, fully sheathing himself inside of Gladio’s passage. The blond drops his head to his lover’s tattooed chest, rocking his forehead in the valley between his pectorals. “Gods, Gladio, you’re so tight,” he whines. “Need a minute.”

“Take your time, chocobo,” Gladio purrs, brushing Prompto’s loose curls out of his eyes. He’s thanked by a beautiful smile that pierces his heart. It turns from soft to sultry as Prompto reaches for one of his brown nipples.

“Yeah? Take my time?” he says, his voice breathy. Freckled fingers close around the soft peak and pinch gently. It’s a pleasant ache, one that goes straight to his erection, makes it jump against Prompto’s belly. The blonde grins at him and Gladio can feel the flush in his cheeks.

Prompto  _ does _ make him wait. He teases at Gladio’s chest with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He traces the hard peaks with his tongue, nips at the tender skin with his teeth, sucks marks into his flesh until Gladio’s grinding his hips against Prompto’s pelvis. Gladio never begs, but his little moans and throaty hums say everything: I need you, I want you,  _ take me. _

Gladio watches as Prompto pulls out of him and pushes back in before shuddering. Violet eyes never linger long anywhere else but on Gladio’s; his gaze simmers with affection and longing as he begins moving, setting a slow steady pace. He grazes past the nerves hidden within Gladio’s entrance, murmuring, “yes, fuck, Gladio, you’re so good, so good for me.”

“Don’t stop, Prom,” Gladio replies, taking Prompto’s face in his hands and kissing him as he wraps his legs around his slender waist. He’s careful not to squeeze too tight; he still wants Prompto to move of his own accord. He wants Prompto to use him, to pleasure himself using his body. Gladio wants to give himself to Prompto as selflessly as the blonde does to him.

They don’t talk for a time, opting for the sound of their bodies moving and responding to one another fill the room instead. Gladio languishes under Prompto, reduced to moans and cries as Prompto slips and slides past his prostate, filling him with every thrust. Prompto isn’t much better; he can’t stay quiet, groaning and muttering Gladio’s name as he ruts into his lover’s tight heat.

Prompto takes Gladio in his hands, stroking him with one and fondling the tip with the other as he pumps into him erratically. He’s close, Gladio can feel it in the way he moves his hips and see it on his lips, swollen from worrying teeth. The shield rocks back on his shoulders and Prompto’s next thrust is so much deeper that they both cry out from the pleasure.

“Prom, gonna-”

“Come for me, Gladio, please-”

“ _ Fuck- _ ”

Pleasure echoes through his brain in a thunderous chorus as Gladio spills his release across his stomach. There’s little white stars dotting his vision and his hips jerk erratically as he finishes. His lungs ache for air as he swallows breath after breath, his hazed vision following Prompto’s hips as he chases him to the finish.

“Can I finish on you?”

Gladio nods and Prompto barely pulls out in time before shooting spurts of his come across Gladio’s stomach and chest. He thrusts into his own hand, calling out Gladio’s name as he marks him. The blonde collapses onto Gladio’s chest, barely disturbing the massive man beneath him.

“You okay?” Prompto breathes as he strokes Gladio’s hair. There’s concern in his furrowed brow and pinched frown.

Gladio huffs a tired laugh and smiles up at him. “Yeah, Blondie, I’m okay. More than.”

“Good,” Prompto sighs.

Gladio closes his eyes and hums a happy hum as he rests his hands on the small of Prompto’s back. His thumbs dip into the dimples just above his ass as he strokes his freckled, toned body. He can’t help but ruminate on the past; so much time has passed and so many things have happened, but Prompto will ever remain as Gladio’s guiding light, dazzling and beautiful. His body may change and his freckles may fade, but he will always be Prompto, and Gladio will always love him.


End file.
